The need for extensive investigation of pancreatic cancer is made urgent by the increasing incidence of this disease in the United States, the lack of a sufficient method for diagnosis, and the obscure etiology of the disease. We have developed an efficient animal model for investigating pancreatic carcinogenesis and are now proposing a large-scale study, using pancreatic carcinogens, with the following objectives: (1) Investigation of histogenesis and mechanisms of tumor development, using light, scanning and transmission electron microscopy; (2) Study of enzyme histochemistry, biochemical procedures and metabolism; (3) Development of an early detection system through biochemical means, immunological, tissue culture, and radio-pharmaceutical studies; (4) Determination of modifying factors on tumorigenesis, such as effects of nicotine, alcohol, diabetes, bile and pancreatitis. A large number of biological and metabolic studies will be conducted following development of surgical procedures; investigation of the effect of certain drugs capable of inhibition of RNA-synthesis will also be performed; (5) Development of a system of prevention or detection, if modifying factors above prove relevant.